Life is our own Masquerade
by cottoncandy9109
Summary: Lily's scared of the future, James can't live up to his parents expectations, Sirius hided his pain, A Metamorphmagus trys to find her own face. Snape will not stop following Lily. Their 7th year of hogwarts is more like a masquerade. T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: please write reviews, this is my first ever fan fiction, I would love to have all of your input, idea's thoughts or anything like that. Please tell me what you think

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter places, people, things, sports eic.

* * *

**LILY**

On the morning of September 1 I, Lily Evans, woke up four hours earlier then I needed to. The only time in the past six year had I had ever done this before was when I was 11 going to my first year if Hogwarts, now wakening up the morning of my seventh and final year of Hogwarts I woke up three hours before I needed to with a strange mixture of emoticons in my stomach, excitement, dread, saddens, worry and happiness. It was a odd feeling to know this would be the last time that I would ever wake up on September 1 and ride Hogwarts Express, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After this year I would face the rest of my life, and that thought just scared me.

Since it was only 5:30 in morning my mother, father or sister was awake, the house was dead silent expect for my own breathing. I knew that my family would wake up around 8:30/ 9:00, we would have a small and nice brunch and then send me off to my last year of school. I had already packed everything I needed in my trunk that now should beside my bedroom door, the night before and because I could only count my socks so many times, I disparity needed something to keep her mind busy for the next few hours. After getting dressed I grabbed my favorite, muggle book,(I was temped to grab one of my school or wizard books but the chance of me getting caught reading a book with moving pictures by a muggle was to great for me to chance it) and wrote a quick note to my mom telling her were I would be. I walked out of the house.

Two blocks away from were I lived was a small, rustic but very cute play ground. This playground was were and my sister Putunia and I would speed our afternoons and summer brakes, this was the play ground were a little boy with greasy black hair told me what I was. I shock my head tiring not to remember those memories, or any memories I had of that boy.

I sighed and walked to the small swing set, flopped down on one of the small swings and sighed , there was a cloudy over hang and a slight fog giving everything a light gray blue tint.

I opened the book I brought hoping the words on the page would distract me from the strange feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, but I would only see the indenveal words in front me I couldn't string them together, making them just words, not a sentence not a not a story, just words.

Slightly frustrated, I tossed the books aside, and just starred at my shoes. This was the first day of my last year of school, I should be happy not ready to cry but here I was, a seventeen year old witch, sitting on a swing set in a muggle playground tears playing at my eyelids.

"Hey, you dropped this" said a soft voice behind me, I knew this voice I didn't need to look behind me to know who it was, but I did anyways knowing who I would see, tall lankly with long greasy black hair and cold gray eyes, should the little boy who told me I was a witch at this except spot stood behind me all grown up and holding the muggle book that I had tossed aside. Looking at Snape I felt the worries and frustrations and excitement about school wash away living in it's place anger.

"Get away from me" I told him turning around so I won't have to look at my ex best friend, my ex best friend that called me the worst thing you could call a muggle born. He called me a mud blood.

"I care about you," He whispered sitting the book beside the swing, "I always will" and with that he left. I sat in that swing not moving, for anther hour and a half claming myself down before I headed back home.

_This year _I thought to my self as I was leaving the park the book by the swing were Snape left it, _This year is going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever! _feeling much better I walked home daydreaming about the fun I could have.

**SNAPE**

I watched for the next hour and half, all she did was sit on the swing, she didn't pick up her book or even look at it when she walked out of the park, Why can't she see that I was wrong, why can't she see that I love her. I sighed and walked out of the brushes of were I was hiding watching her. I picked up the book and placed it in my coat pocket planning to read it later when I was alone. She had so she must have liked this book, even if it is a muggle book. I continued to follow the one girl I will always love, until she reached her house.

I love that girl, I just wished she would love me too.

* * *

**Tada first part of my story about Lily and James, James's (or anyone else really) is not in this chapter but James and everyone else will be in the next one I promise, sorry if you guys think that Lily is a little bit too emotional, but when I started my last year of high school I was feeling all those things so I thought it would a good way to make Lily more human, if she was suffering from a slight emotional turmoil. R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah like before I own nothing of Harry Potter, so far the only thing I own is one OC**

* * *

**ALICE**

Kings Cross, this place has to be one of my favorite places in the world on September 1st. I love watching the mixture of wizards and muggles. On September 1 of every year, the wizarding world and the muggle world combine, you can hardly tell the differentiates between wizards and muggles. Coming from an open minded pureblood family, I was always fasnaticed my muggles. I'm no Arthur Weasley (now the very happy husband of my favorite cousin Molly) but I always thought it was interesting how they lived. But the real reason why I was sitting on a very hard bench in the middle of a crowded train station, was not to google at the muggles, a mere hour before my own train left, I was waiting for one of my two closest friends to come, Lily Evans or Eve Bell.

Lily I know wouldn't be hard to spot , she was tall and her very red hair stands out in the crowd of browns, blonds and brunettes. Eve was anther story she could be anyone.

"Ah-Ha!" I yelled happily as I caught sight of my tall red-headed friend, followed closely by a boy with unruly black hair, not really caring about the boy that was following her I watched as lily moved closer to platforms' nine and ten . "Lily!!!" I shouted waving my arms at her and standing on the bench "Over here!"

Lily looked at me and waved happily, she soon reached the bench I was standing on, I jumped off the bench and she gave me a small tight hug.

"Oh Alice I've missed you so much" Lily said linking her arm through the boy next to her, I now look at him and I felt my jaw drop,

"Oh my god! Lily what are you doing with James?"

Lily gave a small sly smile as James grinning like a fool, "Well, Alice my dear as you can see Lily has taken a liking to me and now we are going out and couldn't be happier because" James looked deep into lily eyes "I love this flower so much"

"Awww" Lily cried happily talking in a baby voice that made me kind of sick "But I love you more Pookie"

"Not as much as I love you Cupcake" James said in the same type of baby voice I could feel the vomit slowly creep up my throat, as they rubbed their noises together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Well come on Alice," Lily said picking up her trunk after her and James were done with their PDA, "Lets go catch the train it's almost time for it to leave." Her and James walked through the platform 9 ¾ leaving me dumb stuck behind them, I stood there rooted in the same spot for a good 3 minuets trying to wrap my head around what just happened, I might have stood there all day looking stupid if it wasn't for a pair of small hands that covered my eyes from behind.

"Um Eve?" I guessed, because of course Lily was with James acting gross.

"Nope guess again" said the owner of the hands covering my eyes, I spun around and saw my best friend Lily Evans standing behind me and standing just behind her was her family, Mr. Evan tall with red hair that matched lily's and a kind smile that matched his personality. Mrs. Evans a little bit shorter then her husband, about the same height of Lily and have the same eyes as her, and then there was Lily's sister what's-her-name standing as far away from lily as she could. That's when it hit me the girl I saw with James making me sick with PDA was not the real Lily but it was…

"EVE!" I yelled running to platform with out giving any type of explaionasion to Lily what so ever, but I know she wouldn't mind I'll see her on the train and I tell her what happened and why I ran off. Entering the crowned platform I looked frankly for James because well Mary could be anyone… that's what I get for having a Metamorphmagus for one of my best friends, and she's also childhood friends with of the biggest pranksters of the school.

"So…" Lily said catching up with me I assuming after she said her good byes to her family, because they weren't with her anymore, "What did Eve do this time?" She asked the question with pure incentncess but I knew Lily well enough to know that there was a slight smile behind her words.

"Lily," I said calmly "You know what Eve and James did to me don't you?"

Lily started laughing, "Yeah, She asked me last week I must say I wasn't so sure but your face was so wroth it, come one I'll help you find a good compartement before I head off to the prefects compartment, I'm head girl this year, I can't be late for my own meetings" Lily said and she dragged me onto the train.

**EVE:**

As soon as James and I passed through the barrier I change from lily into a girl five inches shorter, with short bobed hot pink hair and matching pink eyes, I was that giddy, I was goingfor blond and blue eyes but pink was the color when I was giddy and happy, and my Metamorphmagus powers were affected my emotional state, more then my mental image.

"Oh my gosh did see her face when u called you pookie?" I cried giggling so heard tears were close to falling down my face as we neared the train, steam bellowing out of the train. I loved playing pranks with James. I always had so much fun when I was with them. James was after all my oldest friend, as only children from wizard families that lived in godiic hollow, our mothers were best friends, and visited either often, so we became playmates starting from a very young age. James is the only person, (besides my parents) that can know its me no mater what I look like. Although James and I are close, his the , we are not best friends, he's more of the brother I never had.

"Mary?" said a voice behind me, "Why are you pink?"

Standing behind James and I were two tall boys, One with long black hair, grey eyes, a nice smile that fit perfectly on his hansom face. The other boy was just a few inches shorter with light brown hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Remus! Sirius!" I shouted happily giving them both a hug, "It's so good you see you guys, not like I didn't see all the time over this summer, this is what I get for living next to James, I see the Marauders more then I see my own friends." Which was almost true, Sirius, after his fight with his family, (I don't know all what happened and I'm sure the only one who dos know is James) moved in with the Potters and I saw him just as much as I saw James. In fact they were almost always together, the only time I saw Sirius away from James was on midsummer's night, but that was one might I didn't want to think about.

"Aw but don't you love us" Sirius asked slightly pouting, bricking me from my thoughts "And here I thought we were friends"

"Shut up!" I told him giving him a playful slap,

"So anyway," Remus said rolling his eyes at Sirius and me and pointed his question to James, "Why is Eve pink? What did you two do?"

James laughed relax Moony," James told his friend, " We just played a small prank on Alice that's all,"

"You played a prink on that diz? What did you do?" Sirius asking laughing, "We should show them Eve," James said grinning at me,

"We should but you know Lily would kill us, and by us I mean you, for it because there are hundreds of Hogwarts students here right now and they all have nothing to gossip about but the love life of the Muarders. Besides don't you have to go to the prefects competent Mr. Head Boy?" I told James with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah," James said frowning a little bit "I guess I should go, see you guys later." and with a small wave James walked away to the front of the train.

"I wonder who the Head Girl is this year" Remus wondered out load.

"Lily" I told them.

"Lily?" the two boys repeated

"Lily" I told them nodding my head watching as James disappeared into the crowd of people." Well it was nice seeing you boys but I think I see the real Lily and the of so silly Alice, so I'll see you guys later." and with one last hug from them both I walked away to meat up with my two best friends. This year was going to be a good year I just know it, and what's more important then school work was this year is going to be the year that I find my true face.

* * *

**So yeah I know this is kind of lame but I wanted to introduce all the main people in this story, sorry if Eve seemed like a Marry Sue, (At least that's what I thought of her) but I will make her more normal, but please tell me what you think, the next chapter will be better I swear. And sorry it took me so long to update.**


End file.
